Esther's Little Sister
by EmilysLittleFanfics
Summary: Max Coleman is all grown up, and living in New York, but was living on her own truly the paradise she thought it would be?
1. Chapter 1

Esther's Little Sister

An Orphan Fanfic

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, obviously. All rights go to the owner. :) Enjoy! Go ahead and submit reviews! I love to read 'em! :) (Story based on events happening after the fight with Kate, Esther/Leena, and Max)

Chapter 1:

They say that if you tell the lie so many times, it will eventually turn into the truth. And it was true, as far as Max Coleman's story went. She pushed a curly lock of blond hair out of her eyes, pressing her temple to the cold window pane. There wasn't a thing she loved more than the sweet comfort of lazy days, such as this one, where she could just sit in the window seat in her tiny apartment, and gaze out at the many tall buildings New York City had to offer. She smiled to herself. Moving to New York City was the best thing she had ever done for herself. There was nothing left for her in her home-town.

_"I'M NOT YOUR F*CKING MOMMY!"_

Max winced, her throat drying up like a desert. Those memories would just never go away, would they? No matter how hard she tried to remember the good memories- the ones she had before **she **had ruined the lives of her and her family, she just wasn't able to find them. It was like they had all faded away and the only ones that remained present in her mind were the images of her Father's bloodied body, her Mother's blank, depressed eyes, and how she and her brother had been sent to live with their Grandmother. Weeks had passed, with no word on how her poor widowed Mother was coping. Months flew by. Soon it became years.

Nothing. Not one single word was uttered from any of the concerned family members that occasionally popped in to see them. Max was aware that there was something that her Grandmother was keeping from them, but every single time she demanded answers, the quiet old woman would clam up completely, avoiding her eyes for the rest of the day. The time finally came where it dawned on her that she would never see her Mother again. Nobody thought she or her brother, Danny, could bear the awful truth. And frankly, she had never been quite sure about that either.

People always used to comment on how mcuh she resembled her Mother. They didn't now, obviously. That was exactly one of the reasons she had packed up and left for New York on her eighteenth birthday- so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone avoiding expressions like that. No one would know who she was, after all. What did she have to lose? That's right. Nothing. Not her Father. Not her Mother. Not even her Brother, and he had been the only person who truly cared about when they'd lived with their Grandmother. But he too, had left. The second he got the chance, he had shot out of that house like a rocket, not bothering to say where he was going, or take with any of his belongings. Once it was clear that he wasn't coming back, they'd been sure to sell every last item in that abandoned room on eBay. Not even dust bunnies dared to linger in the corners, for fear that they would be sold off too.

Max sighed, somehow managing to clear her head for a moment. Rising from the seat, she dumped the rest of the coffee down the drain, grabbed her jacket, and headed out the door. It hadn't taken long to get to know the main places in Manhattan, she walked by them every day. Once she stepped out on the cold cement steps, the frosty air hit her directly in the face, causing a giant shiver to wrack her body. Stepping carefully down the steps, while, once again, pushing her hair out of her eyes, she nearly ran into something. Or someone. She picked herself up, glancing apologetically at the unfortunate person, but what she saw sent her spiraling into shock.

She stood frozen as her big, long-lost brother, Danny, wrapped her up in a giant bear hug.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Esther's Little Sister

An Orphan Fanfic

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, obviously. All rights go to the owner. :) Enjoy! Go ahead and submit reviews! I love to read 'em! :) (Story based on events happening after the fight with Kate, Esther/Leena, and Max)

Chapter 1:

They say that if you tell the lie so many times, it will eventually turn into the truth. And it was true, as far as Max Coleman's story went. She pushed a curly lock of blond hair out of her eyes, pressing her temple to the cold window pane. There wasn't a thing she loved more than the sweet comfort of lazy days, such as this one, where she could just sit in the window seat in her tiny apartment, and gaze out at the many tall buildings New York City had to offer. She smiled to herself. Moving to New York City was the best thing she had ever done for herself. There was nothing left for her in her home-town.

_"I'M NOT YOUR F*CKING MOMMY!"_

Max winced, her throat drying up like a desert. Those memories would just never go away, would they? No matter how hard she tried to remember the good memories- the ones she had before **she **had ruined the lives of her and her family, she just wasn't able to find them. It was like they had all faded away and the only ones that remained present in her mind were the images of her Father's bloodied body, her Mother's blank, depressed eyes, and how she and her brother had been sent to live with their Grandmother. Weeks had passed, with no word on how her poor widowed Mother was coping. Months flew by. Soon it became years.

Nothing. Not one single word was uttered from any of the concerned family members that occasionally popped in to see them. Max was aware that there was something that her Grandmother was keeping from them, but every single time she demanded answers, the quiet old woman would clam up completely, avoiding her eyes for the rest of the day. The time finally came where it dawned on her that she would never see her Mother again. Nobody thought she or her brother, Danny, could bear the awful truth. And frankly, she had never been quite sure about that either.

People always used to comment on how mcuh she resembled her Mother. They didn't now, obviously. That was exactly one of the reasons she had packed up and left for New York on her eighteenth birthday- so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone avoiding expressions like that. No one would know who she was, after all. What did she have to lose? That's right. Nothing. Not her Father. Not her Mother. Not even her Brother, and he had been the only person who truly cared about when they'd lived with their Grandmother. But he too, had left. The second he got the chance, he had shot out of that house like a rocket, not bothering to say where he was going, or take with any of his belongings. Once it was clear that he wasn't coming back, they'd been sure to sell every last item in that abandoned room on eBay. Not even dust bunnies dared to linger in the corners, for fear that they would be sold off too.

Max sighed, somehow managing to clear her head for a moment. Rising from the seat, she dumped the rest of the coffee down the drain, grabbed her jacket, and headed out the door. It hadn't taken long to get to know the main places in Manhattan, she walked by them every day. Once she stepped out on the cold cement steps, the frosty air hit her directly in the face, causing a giant shiver to wrack her body. Stepping carefully down the steps, while, once again, pushing her hair out of her eyes, she nearly ran into something. Or someone. She picked herself up, glancing apologetically at the unfortunate person, but what she saw sent her spiraling into shock.

She stood frozen as her big, long-lost brother, Danny, wrapped her up in a giant bear hug.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
